I Need You, Baby
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Bangunkanlah, sayang. Aku merindukanmu. Senyum, tawa, canda, aku merindukan semuanya. Aku merindukanmu ... juga anak kita." Pria berkemeja hitam kusut itu mencium pipi wanitanya yang terlelap. Membisikkan dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta berharap ia membuka mata./for BirtDay Ladie Bloodie :)


Deidara, pria tampan berambut blonde, mengambil duduk di samping pria tampan berambut perak yang memakai kacamata kotak di depan meja bar. Pria berjas biru gelap itu memesan segelas tequeila pada bartender dan memulai pembicaraan dengan teman duduknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dilirik pria di sampingnya kemudian mulai meneguk minumannya, menghabiskannya dalam satu kali teguk.

"Mencari tempat untuk bernapas." Pria itu menjawab parau dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar, menatap kosong tanpa arah.

Deidara menghela napas seraya melirik temannya. "Seharusnya, kau diam di sana menemaninya."

"Aku tidak sanggup." Jawab Kabuto, nama pria berambut perak memakai kaca mata kotak itu. Pria itu tersenyum sedih saat sebersit bayangan seorang wanita tersenyum dan berlari memeluknya dengan sebuah benda kecil alat tes kehamilan di tangan wanita itu. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya.., dalam keadaan seperti itu." Kabuto tersenyum sedih, jemarinya bermain di bibir gelas shot, tatapan matanya suram.

Deidara hanya bisa menepuk bahu temannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," pria itu berbisik menyemangati.

Tapi ... apa benar semudah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

[Warning: ending gantung.]

Hbd Ladie blodie a.k.a Gherald Citra Pramistri :)

Semoga makin dewasa, makin disayang keluarga dan teman-temannya. Apa yang diinginkan dan dicita-citakan sejak lama dapat tercapai :).

Pokoknya yang baik-baik aja :)

[Ehem. Ladie blodie itu emang nyebelin, tapi... gak selamanya dia nyebelin :). Ada saat dimana dia juga nyenengin. Z juga gak jauh beda, walau pun udah matang (dewasa) tapi masih seperti ABG, tapi gak selamanya Z kaya ABG, ada saat dimana Z juga bisa jadi sosok dewasa (saat dibutuhkan). Karena Z sama Ghe-Ghe itu... (Citra, kak. Bukan Ghe-Ghe. #dipelototin. Acuhkan Ghe-Ghe dan Z kembali ngomel.) Karena kita manusiawi. Kita ngak sempurna, entah gimana selalu saja ada yang ngak suka dengan kita sekalipun kita berusaha untuk lebih baik, dan karena ketidak sempurnaan itulah kita merasa sempurna (?). Sedikit saran Z buat Ghe (Ghe cemberut.) Belajar kendaliin emosi ya imoutoooo... supaya kamu bisa lebih baik dan punya banyak temen. Belajar itu penting! :]

 **Z gak jelas banget ih.**

Karena Z tidak pandai merangkai kata, hanya itu yang bisa Z sampaikan. Dan untuk Ghe-Ghe jangan ngambek dibilang nyebelin. Kamu gak nyebelin kok, cuma ngeselin. #plak! Kemudian dilempar sepatu.

Wkwk... #kemudian kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seorang wanita muda berjalan cepat menyusuri kolidor rumah sakit. Wajahnya cerah, mata hijaunya berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum, dan ia terlihat indah seperti bunga dengan rambut merah muda poni menyamping pendek sebahu yang terlihat lembut dan rapih. Wanita itu berdiri sejenak di depan pintu ruangan seseorang untuk melihat kertas di tangannya, untuk sekian kalinya memastikan kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Sambil mengulum senyum wanita berambut merah muda itu membuka pintu di hadapan.**

 **Seorang pria berambut perak diikat rendah memakai kaca mata kotak berdiri di depan meja kerja dengan map merah di tangannya. Pria tampan itu mendongak saat mendengar suara halus derit pintu kemudian tersenyum samar saat melihat wanita yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.**

 **"Dokter, aku ingin memeriksa kandunganku," Wanita berambut merah muda dan pria tampan itu berdiri berhadapan. Kepala merah muda itu mendongak menatap pria berambut perak yang menatapnya bingung.**

 **Sempat bingung beberapa Saat pria itu menarik pinggang ramping wanita di hadapannya, "sepertinya anda salah masuk ruangan Nyonya Yakushi, aku dokter bedah bukan dokter kandungan," bisiknya. Kedua tangan pria itu mengelus kedua sisi kanan-kiri pinggang ramping wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari paras cantik wanitanya. "Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyanya kemudian. Dalam hati berharap alat tes kehamilan itu benar.**

 **Wanita itu terkikik sejurus kemudian membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada pria itu. Belum sempat pria itu membaca seluruhnya dengan cepat ia menutup dan memasukkan kertas itu dalam tasnya. "Menurutmu?"**

 **"Positif?" Anggukan kepala merah muda wanita di hadapannya membuat hatinya berdebar. Berdesir-desir menyenangkan seolah telapak kakinya tergelitik ombak dan pasir. Dan detik berikutnya pria itu melepas kaca mata kotaknya dan langsung mencium bibir wanita yang tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya, mengcupnya berkali-kali serta mengulum bibirnya. Dia sangat senang. Pria ini sangat bahagia. Setelah menunggu cukup lama dengan bedai-badai kecil , akhirnya dia menjadi calon ayah. Ia mengangkat wanita itu ke meja kerjanya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada di sana.**

 **Ketika kecupan-kecupan dan lumatan mesra pria itu beralih ke leher jenjang nan menggoda wanita berambut merah muda wanitu itu menghentikannya. Menatap manik sayu pria berambut perak itu dengan binar bahagia. Mengerti dengan tatapan wanitanya pria bernama Yakushi Kabuto itu menghela napas kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya di belahan dada rendah wanita berambut merah muda itu membuat sang empunya sedikit terkejut geli dan sejurus kemudian terkekeh. "Nanti akan membesar," gumam Kabuto kemudian mengecup ringan salah satu dada wanitanya yang kemudian mendapat pukulan pelan di punggung. Kabuto terkekeh. "Maksudku perutmu, bukan yang itu Sakura ..."**

 **Wanita bernama Sakura itu merona saat kedua lengan padat dan berotot Kabuto memeluknya erat. "Tapi, nanti mereka juga akan membesar," Kabuto kembali menggoda wanitanya, tapi kali ini disertai kedipan mata.**

 **Yakushi Kabuto, dia adalah seorang dokter bedah di Rumah Sakit pusat Konoha, keahliannya di meja operasi sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dia sudah melakukan banyak pembedahan dan hasilnya selalu memuaskan membuatnya menjadi dokter bedah terpercaya dan paling dicari. Wanita bernama Sakura itu adalah istrinya, mereka sudah cukup lama menikah, satu tahun, dan baru diberikepercayaan menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu. Jadi.., jangan menatap mereka heran bila mereka sangat bahagia dan tak sabar menanti sang buah hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kabuto tidak bisa mangalihkan tatapannya barang sedetik saja dari wanitanya yang sedang berbicara dan bergurau dengan para wanita di sisi lain kolam renang. Sakura begitu cantik dengan rambut merah muda digelung modern, dia tampak bersinar seperti malaikat dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya yang semakin sintal, perut sedikit membuncit dan kedua dadanya yang terlihat semakin kenyal. "Hei, kau bisa mengajaknya ke kamar dalam villa ini kalau memang sudah tidak tahan dear..," Kabuto begidik mendengar 'dear' dari pria di sampingnya. Ia menatap Deidara yang sedang menyesap minuman berakhol, "kau membuatku merinding," lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang membawa piring kecil berisi cake di tangan mungilnya dan tertawa dengan teman sesamanya. Mereka sedang reuni SMA di villa pribadi milik Deidara, sebuah villa besar dengan kolam renang di tengahnya.**

 **Deidara terkekeh. "Aku lihat ada yang tegang di selangkanganmu," Kabuto melirik sebentar celananya. 'Sialan! Deidara benar.' Satu tangan Deidara merangkul bahu Kabuto. Pria maskulin berambut pirang itu menunjuk Sakura dengan tangan yang memegang minuman. "Dekati dia dan ajak ke kamar. Aku kasihan padamu baka!" Lanjutnya lagi ketika Kabuto menatapnya tajam.**

 **Kabuto meneguk minumannya sampai tandas. "Kau gila, dia sedang hamil." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Deidara yang melingkari bahunya.**

 **"Dokter bodoh! Memang kenapa kalau sedang hamil. Tidak apa-apa selama hati-hati dan tidak terlalu dalam." Kabuto diam, menatap penuh Sakura di sisi lain kolam renang. Pria tampan berkaca mata kotak itu tersenyum saat Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya. "Cepat sana," Deidara mendorong punggung Kabuto, "kamar lantai tiga. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku,"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kabuto berlutut di depan Sakura, tanpa enggan ia menarik gaun Sakura sampai perut. Pipi Sakura merona. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Telapak tangan besar Kabuto mengusap permukaan perut Sakura sementara kepalanya mendongak menatap Sakura yang tersenyum haru karenanya.**

 **"Sepertinya baik,"**

 **Kabuto menatap perut polos Sakura seolah menatap anak mereka, "hei, jagoan. Papa tidak sabar ingin melihatmu," Kabuto mencium perut Sakura yang sedikit membuncit dengan penuh kelembutan, menyalurkan cinta dan sayang pada anak, buah cinta mereka. Sakura mengusap rambut Kabuto lembut. "Maafkan Papa, Papa ingin meminjam Mama untuk malam ini, jagoan Papa tidak marah, kan?"**

 **"Iya, Papa. Tapi Papa hati-hati dan pelan-pelan yah," jawab Sakura menirukan suara anak kecil. Mereka tertawa bersama. "Aku suka panggilan itu," kata Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.**

 **Senyum Kabuto kian lebar. Ia mengecup kening Sakura lalu menggendong wanita itu ke tempat tidur. "Ya, aku juga. Jadi tidak sabar si kecil ini lahir." Kabuto mengelus- elus perut Sakura sayang. Selama beberapa lama, Sakura merasakan usapan lembut yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya semakin tenang.**

 **Kecupan-kecupan kecil dan rabaan sensual mendarat di perut Sakura, terus naik dan berhenti di pipi putih wanita muda itu. "Enhh..." kedua kaki Sakura melingkari pinggul Kabuto. Ciuman Kabuto berhenti di bibir Sakura, mengecupnya berkali-kali dan melumatnya. Sementara kedua tangan pria tampan itu memegang ujung gaunnya dan melepasnya melewati kepala. "Eummhh..." kedua tangan Sakura naik meremas rambut Kabuto sensual dan menekan kepala pria itu.**

 **Kabuto melepas jasnya membiarkan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berenda hitam di atas tempat tidur. Wanita muda itu meringkuk menatap Kabuto yang kini melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai, emeraldnya menatap sayu Kabuto dan itu cukup membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Kabuto semakin keras dan tegak. Ranjang dalam kamar itu berderit pelan ketika Kabuto merangkak naik, senyum lembut tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya yang tidak memakai kacamata. Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, ia menerima dengan baik cumbuan Kabuto yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di lantai tiga di sebuah rumah mewah tampak dua orang sedang bertengkar hebat. Sang pria tampak begitu marah pada wanita yang kini terisak sedih, melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Kabuto meremas rambutnya marah dan frustasi. Ia masih tidak percaya dan habis pikir Sakura melakukan ini padanya. Kenapa Sakura...**

 **Kabuto kembali mengamuk. Ia mengacak tempat tidur, melempar kursi kerja beroda dalam kamar itu sampai patah menjadi dua dan melemparkan lampu tidur ke arah lemari pakaian.**

 **Praang!**

 **"Sudah! Aku mohon sudah! Hentikan!" Sakura menjerit. Tangannya yang semula mengelus perutnya yang besar naik menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia menangis.**

 **Merasa belum puas Kabuto berjalan cepat mendekati ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai dan menginjak ponsel itu tak berperasaan. "Ponsel sialan!" Makinya kemudian melempar ponsel itu ke arah LED TV. Ditatapnya tajam Sakura yang menangis. "Aku tidak percaya wanita hamil bisa seperti pelacur!" Dan detik itu juga tubuh Sakura jatuh terduduk, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Kabuto mendekati Sakura. "Aku bahkan meragukan ini bayiku!" Katanya tajam sambil menunjuk perut membuncit Sakura.**

 **Plak!**

 **Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kabuto. Pria itu terkejut, napasnya tercekat merasakan perih di pipinya. Ia menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya membulat tak percaya. Sakura tidak percaya ia melakukan itu pada Kabuto, napas wanita itu sedikit terengah. Sakura sangat marah saat Kabuto meragukan bayi dalam perutnya. Ia bisa menerima makian, cacian, umpatan dan hinaan lelaki itu tapi tidak ketika ia meragukan bayinya.**

 **Kabuto mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bersimpuh. Wajah pria itu merah karena marah. Sakura terkesiap ketika sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dengan sedikit tertatih ia bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Kabuto. "Mau kemana?!" Ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah Kabuto sambil sesekali mengusap perutnya yang terasa sakit.**

 **"Pergi."**

 **Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Tangan wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu bertumpu pada dinding sementara tangan satunya mengusap perutnya. Ia sedikit merintih kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan berusaha menyusul Kabuto yang kini menuruni undakan tangga berputar. "Pergi kemana?" Suara lirihnya menggema samar dalam ruangan itu.**

 **"Bukan urusanmu!"**

 **"Jangan pergi, kita bicarakan baik-baik." Ia memohon dan terus berjalan dengan langkah terseret mendekati tangga.**

 **Sebersit rasa khawatir hinggap di hati Kabuto yang kini diluputi amarah saat mendengar suara memohon dan melihat langkah terseret Sakura. Tapi perasaan itu hilang ketika bayang seorang wanita hamil dan seorang pria duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Perasaan menyesal karena telah meragukan bayi dalam perut Sakura juga hilang bagai tersapu ombak besar saat bayang wanita dan laki-laki itu melintas lagi di kepalanya. Kabuto mempercepat langkahnya. "Jangan pergi," tanpa peduli pada wanita yang berjalan pelan menuruni tangga.**

 **Kabuto terus berjalan mendekati pintu utama sampai suara cukup keras berasal dari arah tangga menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tidak ingin berbalik atau melihat suara apa itu, tapi ketika ingat siapa yang berada di sana belum lama ini dan mendengar suara maid berteriak meminta tolong Kabuto memacu kedua kakinya mendekati tangga. Tubuhnya lemas, ia merasa seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya melemah melihat maid memeluk seorang wanita setengah tak sadarkan diri. Mulut wanita itu terbuka kecil, kedua matanya terbuka lemah dan darah mengalir di keningnya. Sementara satu tangannya mengusap lemah perutnya yang besar. Sebagian tubuh wanita itu basah oleh darah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rahang Kabuto mengeras melihat lelaki duduk di samping ranjang pasien seorang wanita sembari menggenggam satu tangan wanita yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia menatap tajam lelaki itu.

Pria itu melepas genggamanya kemudian berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celana. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menemaninya. Saat aku datang tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaganya jadi aku menemaninya,"

Kabuto berjalan mendekat. Ia berdiri di sisi lain ranjang. "Di mana Ino? Aku menyuruh dia menjag-"

"Suster Yamanaka sudah pulang. Ia bilang tidak ada shift malam," Hyuga Neji, nama pria itu, menatap Kabuto. "Seharusnya kau yang menjaganya. Kalau belum becus menjadi seorang Ayah dan suami lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

"Kau!"

"Hn. Aku pergi."

Setelah Neji pergi Kabuto menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing karena pengaruh alkhol. Deidara benar, seharusnya dia diam di sini menjaga Sakura yang koma kalo tidak ingin lelaki itu datang menemui Sakura diam-diam lagi. Kabuto mencium punggung tangan wanitanya yang tertidur dalam waktu yang lama, entah kapan wanita itu akan membuka mata dan tersenyum seperti biasa padanya, yang pasti dia akan sabar menunggunya siuman. Ia letakkan dengan pelan dan hati-hati tangan dengan jarum inpus itu di atas perut rata wanita yang masih bermimpi dalam tidur panjangnya. Tatapannya jatuh pada perut rata berselimut tebal wanita itu kemudian menatap separu wajahnya yang tertutup masker oksigen. Kabuto tersenyum sedih melihat wajah pucat istrinya. **'Bagaimana bila Sakura menanyakan bayi mereka, apa yang harus ia katakan.'**

"Bangunkanlah, sayang. Aku merindukanmu. Senyum, tawa, canda, aku merindukan semuanya. Aku merindukanmu ... juga anak kita."

Pria berkemeja hitam kusut itu mencium pipi wanitanya yang terlelap. Membisikkan dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta berharap ia membuka mata.

Fin. ~_~


End file.
